


Self Control

by wolfpawn



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for an Imagine Loki prompt on Tumblr. </p><p>Imagine Loki, your darling husband, slipping you an Asgardian aphrodisiac during a very important formal dinner party all because you claimed you had the universe’s strongest control over sexual urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Control

You had to go running off your big mouth didn’t you?

You sat in the chair surrounded by the greatest dignitaries in the Nine Realms, talking about everything from trade to alliances, only to be doing everything in your power not to grind your sopping cunt into the wood to try and relieve the urges you felt.

You noticed before dinner you felt a little frisky, Loki was getting changed after a bath and you could not stop staring at your husband’s delectable body as he towel dried it with a little more bending and flexing than was necessary, showing off his toned muscles. There was no time to alleviate the feeling then, but you had a strong control of yourself, you knew it would only make for more fun after the dinner. But as the evening went on, the slight urge became a throbbing pulsing, which in turn caused you to start dripping and become an absolute hot mess.  
You could feel the cloth of the dress touching on your hardened nipples, oversensitive and throbbing with the need to sucked by his strong tongue, nipped just hard enough to make you gasp between his teeth as he grinned wickedly up at you. A gasp escapes you; you bite into your fist to control yourself, leaning forward slightly, a pained whimper leaving your lips as your swollen clit tipped against the wood. Cursing that you had foregone any underwear, you felt each wood grain against your thighs, but also that the seat was absolutely drenched in your fluids, wisely, you had placed the cushion you usually sat on behind your back, that way you may actually save some face were you to rise and leave the seat.

 

“Is your wife alright Prince Loki, she seems to be red as though running a fever?” Baldr asked, looking concerned at the princess, who even after his three attempts to get your attention, you failed to even notice his presence. 

“Indeed I think you may be right.” Loki feigned concern, placing the back of his hand to your forehead. “My dear, you are feeling very warm, do you wish to retire for the evening.” The odd undertone in Loki’s voice did not escape your notice, you looked at your husband slightly dazed and it was then that you saw it, the tint of mischief he had in his eye whenever he did something he shouldn’t. He bit the inside of his cheeks and tried to look innocent, but you could see it, no one knew Loki as you did, none could ever see through him as you were able to.

“No, I am alright, I will be able to carry on.” You forced out, trying not to gasp or moan.

“If I did not know any better, I would say she is like one suffering the effects of Catuba Bark.” Thor whispered to Loki, who looked at his brother with the most wicked of grins, causing the other to give a deep rumbling chuckle into his fist.

Looking at Loki, you quietly bit out through gritted teeth. “What in the whole of the Nine Realms is Catuba Bark?”

 

“Just a little root herb we have to help ensure our women can keep up with our men’s great stamina and gusto.” He replied nonchalantly to you. “It is only ever given in the smallest of doses, just enough to…alert a woman, to give much more than that would leave her in almost agony, begging to be taken by her partner, her body uncontrollably seeping her fluids, her skin tortuously sensitive, begging for his attention, and nothing would sate it but his seed, and much of it. No matter how long she cares for her needs herself, no matter how much she tries to ignore it, the only thing that settles her in the end will be him pounding into her, over and over, every angle, and every way possible, spilling into her, time and time again.” He breathed into your ear. By the time he was finished speaking you were doing everything in your power to try and yet failing to control your breathing. The thoughts he was putting into your head would drive you mad any other time, but at that moment, it took everything you had to not lunge onto his lap and grind yourself onto his crotch.

Thor was the only other close enough to hear what the couple were saying, his eyes widened at what he realised his brother was admitting to. He looked to you, seeing your torturously glaring at Loki. “I think it best if perhaps both of you retire.” He suggested to his younger sibling.

“Nonsense, one would suggest that I were not up to a challenge.” You dismissed. You decided to concentrate on the conversations that were happening further down the table. It was difficult, but you managed to even respond twice, all the while your body becoming more and more desperate.

“You are doing better than even I ever could have imagined my love, but I think you should really consider heading to our chambers, it is not wise to push yourself so far.” He warned, but still there was a glint in his eye. Though you knew it could cause you more discomfort, you looked down, and sure enough, you could see the unmistakable bulge of his hard shaft attempting to free itself from his leathered confines. It tortured you to think of it, no doubt leaking, thick and…

“Mmmhh.” The whole table turned to look at your more than audible noise. It takes you a second to think before an appropriate explanation forms. “Bit my tongue.” One or two look at you oddly, but most go back to what they are doing.

 

“Loki, I have no idea what caused you to play your little game tonight, but I really should press on you to go to your quarters. The last thing I or indeed any other here wants to see is you two mating like bilgesnipe.”

“I recall you watching two mate once.” Loki commented, and you, for some shameful reason, even found the idea of an audience almost enticing.

 

“I was trying to get us, Sif and Fandral passed them and well you know.” Thor replied defensively.

“My Lord Loki, perhaps you could give your input on the Svartalfheim situation, can it be restored?” King Gudröd of Alfheim asked.

You watched as Loki thought for a moment before responding. “Indeed, though it will take great work, magic and physical, but I cannot see why we cannot have it done by…” Loki’s eyes widened and his voice cut out. It took everything you had to not smile, between the urges you felt and what you were doing to Loki, you should be made Goddess of Self Control. You continued to stroke your foot up and down his leg, and allow a hand rest on his thigh, gently edging closer and closer to his crotch. As much as he tried, Loki could not finish his sentence.

“How long my lord?” the king of elves asked.

“No more than a few months I would assume.” You responded, trying to keep your voice level as you brushed further up his leg, knowing you were close to his hard shaft. “After all, I am sure that my husband would be more than happy to join you in Svartalfheim to repair what he can.” You offered. “Isn’t that right my dear?” Loki nodded wordlessly, trying not to thrust into your hand. Thor merely rolled his eyes, ever since he had become king, Loki had acted more like the court jester than his greatest aide, but he knew you were part of the reason for that, now that Loki had love, he was not as much the god of chaos as of little harmless acts of mischief at these times.

“Indeed.” The Elf King did not seem too convinced.

“Perhaps we should move into another smaller room now so we may continue our talking without the inconvenience of a table dividing us all.” Thor suggested. Everyone around it agreed. “Loki, I do think Baldr’s earlier comments remain true, you should escort your wife back to your quarters for the evening. She looks fit to faint. Loki looked around at you and seemed startled.

Even as Thor spoke, your body reacted worse to the Catuba Bark and your forced denial of Loki. Without even opening your mouth to agree with Thor, you grabbed Loki and dragged him to the door, not looking at a single dignitary as you went by. Your mind had only one thought, and you prayed to the Norns you could control yourself long enough to get up the two flights of stairs to your rooms. Loki was not making the task any easier, rubbing his hands along your sides, laughing in your ear as you near ran to the first set of steps.

The feeling in between your legs was torturous, and you lost all ability to control the sounds you made. Moans and gasps constantly escaped your body as your legs rubbed against one another.

 

“My dear, if you need to relieve yourself do so.” Loki sneered. You turned to see his sinful smile and that did it, you felt your body lose all control as you rushed toward him, attacking him with your lips, hips grinding into the side of his armour. “I”. “Am”. “Impressed”. He pulled away from your mouth just long enough to say one word at a time before you were back on him once more. “Five hours must be some form of record.” He pulled you back and you screamed in frustration. His eyebrow cocked in surprise at your outburst, a startled servant who had just turned the corner scarpered at the feral sound.

 

“Loki, Loki, please. PLEASE!” you begged.

 

“Please what my darling?” He smiled.

 

“Please!” you were sobbing with need now.

 

“Use your lovely eloquated mouth and tell me, tell me what you need, my controlled and strong willed little one.” You shrieked again in frustration, the thought of the conversation you had had the previous week regarding your ability to control your urges came to mind as you had scolded Loki for rutting against you fully clothed because he lacked basic restraint.

“Loki PLEASE!” you could not think of the other words needed to tell him what it was you wanted.

“Please what?” he laughed, loving that for once that he had more control than you.

You snapped, you finally reached the limit of what that blasted plant did to your body. You pushed Loki against the nearest wall slamming him into it. To say the Dark Prince was startled was an understatement. He watched wide eyes as you remained oblivious to everything else around you and tore at his armour, he watched as you flung random pieces across the floor and clawed at the leather and metal so harshly your nails chipped and one of your fingers bled.

Realising you were too far gone, Loki used his seidr to get you both back to your quarters as you continued to claw at him like a wild beast. “Sweetheart.” He tried to calm you but it was to no avail, you could not hear, all that was going through your mind was. Loki. Sex. NOW! You were still sobbing with need as you knelt and finally came to the object of your desires. Standing proud, jutting out from Loki’s hips was his engorged and pulsing cock. It teased you with its pre-cum, your mouth immediately set about attacking it in a frenzy, relishing the taste of the salty fluid as it oozed steadily from the deep purple head of Loki’s manhood, sucking and licking as though every fibre of your being was going to die without it, and that was exactly how you felt, as though if you did not find release soon, you would die, the want between your legs was passed the point of mere throbbing and had become physically painful. Loki groaned, thrusting forward into your eager mouth, causing you to gag for a moment before adapting to its movements and working with them. 

After a minute or so, you no longer could neglect your needs, knowing that Loki was slick with spit and pre-cum, and you were soaked in your own juices, you pushed your husband onto the bed, and were upon him a moment later, grinding your drenched cunt over his shaft before angling yourself in a way that you were able to take him in a way that did not even require you using your hands. You barely kept the presence of mind to take it slow enough not to risk hurting him as you buried him to the hilt within you. As Loki tried to slide his hands to your waist, you snarled and took them in yours above his head, his eyes widened at the feral look that your eyes possessed. “Sweetheart?” he tried to calm the beast you had become once more.

Usually Loki played the more authoritative partner in your couplings, even when you topped, he was more often than not in control, but this time, he knew you controlled everything. Before he could say anymore you felt him twitch within you at the change of dominance and that was all it took to cause the first of your orgasms that evening. It crashed down upon you hard, grinding into his pelvis, you snarled and roared animalistically, Loki pushing up against you in aid of your pleasure.

Your muscles twitched as your breathing returned to normal afterward, but you were far from sated. “How much have you given me?” you growled. Loki remained quiet, staring at you in pure lust. “ANSWER ME!” you shouted in his face awaiting the reply.

 

“Enough.” Was the response, it was unsatisfactory. You could not help gyrating your hips as the yearning took over you once more. “It will take until sunrise to sate you.” He admitted.

Your eyes shot to his. “Sunrise? Loki, that…AH!” Another orgasm hit as he hit your g-spot dead on. Once more you became a moaning mess as you allowed your body to simply react to it.

Never once did you cease your movements as you came down from the previous high and began chasing the next. You were sure you would die of exhaustion or dehydration long before the suns rose over Asgard once more.

“Gods Loki, what have you done?” you gasped, looking to the ceiling as you relished your even wetter sex swallowing his as you moved your hips, attacking both your clit and g-spot at once.

“You said you had control.” Loki groaned, relishing in the strong spasms of your tight walls around him, feeling his own body build to his first release.

“Over natural urges, not an overdose of some aphrodisiac.” Your breaths were harsh as you got into a hard rhythm on him, still pinning his hands down as you continued to ride him. “I can’t take this. FUCK!” Again you were hit with another wall of sensation.

Loki’s noises as you continued to control his movements told you he was not far from his own release, so you continued your ministrations. The sounds coming from you drenched quim were sinful, his dick slid with your movements with little or no friction. His gasped as you rose up and down above him, knowing how much he adored it. Finally his hands broke free of your grasp and made their way to your ass as he pounded up into you from underneath as you slapped down hard and fast from above, within moments, you both came simultaneously. You felt fluid leaking from you as you came down from the high of your release, your fluids combined poured from you and down his shaft.

“I wish I could say I regret my choice to give you that, but I am sorry to say I am not.” Loki smiled as you took a moment to breathe, lazily twisting your hips as you prepared him for your next orgasm. “I could do this all night.” He bragged, his hands going to your hard and sensitive nipples, teasing them between his fingers.

“Oh really?” you were unconvinced. Though you were still as frisky as before, you had regained most cognitive thought. You still craved only Loki’s body and nothing else around you mattered. “The night is still very young, I doubt even you have that stamina.” You goaded, grinding into him once more. Loki smiled wickedly at the challenge.

XXXXXXXXX

Eight hours later

The suns were beginning to rise over Asgard as you both climaxed for the countless time. You could barely whimper and Loki had been coming dry since an hour before. The bed was a mess of sweat and release, and both of you were unable to even bear weight any longer, collapsed together in the middle of the bed as the side effects died down enough for you to even consider resting before finishing off ridding your body of the rest of the plant.

“What are the chances everyone at the table did not notice my little prank?” Loki smiled weakly as you began to shift into his arms to rest.

 

“Slim, very, very slim. Then again, they would be worried were you not to cause some mischief, and be grateful that it was not them on the receiving end, but to say your antics eluded them would be an all out lie.” Loki grinned proudly at your comment. “I acted like a bitch in heat.” You realised, groaning in humiliation. 

“Technically you were.” Loki stated.

You turned slightly to glower at him before adding “Minus the subsequent pups of course.”

“Well no, that plant is able to produce something similar to a heat in a woman, and the sheer volume of coupling after tends to cause such a result.” He grinned wickedly at your stunned face. “Well I am the God of Mischief, my scheming’s would not want to disappoint, would they? I like to have fruits of my labours, and what better way to commemorate such a successful trick?”


End file.
